In The Arms Of A Fire Starter
by Mob Princess
Summary: It's been a year since the Ultimate Battle and Billie Jenkin's has gotten over her sister and parents. Now she is re accepted back into the Magical Community, even the Charmed Ones. While they enjoy their new lives, Billie still stresses over restlessness
1. For My Name Isn't Billie

**A/N: Hello! I'm back, with yet, another, Charmed fanfic. This one though, follows my favorite Charge out of the whole show: Billie Jenkins. Yes, the very same girl that went through more drama than even I could handle. Yet, what bothered me is that she never found love of her own in the whole thing. And it's rare to find stories about her with love. Besides, she never has a boyfriend in Season 8. So I decided to be me, an make one about it. Please review, they will be greatfully appreciated. Also, I am taking in people for temporary Charges of Paige Mathews-Mitchell. Along with demons, warlocks, darklighters and any other magical beings.**

**Disclaimor: I do not own Charmed or any of its characters. Only the ones I create!**

**Summary: It's been a year since the Ultimate Battle and Billie Jenkin's has gotten over her sister and parents. Now she is reaccepted back into the Magical Community, even the Charmed Ones. While they enjoy their new lives with kids and husbands, Billie still stresses over restlessness. Please read and find out!**

**For My Name Isn't Billie!**

Billie Jenkins rolled to her side on the bed that was loaned to her. This bed was once a Charmed One's, Phoebe Halliwell. Who had moved out long ago and recently been married to a Cupid named, Coop. Yet, that didn't matter. The young blond tried getting up to go get some of the delicious food served by the one and only, Piper Halliwell. Rays of Light from the Sun itself found their way through the blinds at the simple window. Causing streaks in Billie's rare stone grey eyes.

Finally, she pushed herself up and off the now comfortable mattress. Billie didn't bother to get in the day's outfit, since it was morning and Piper and her loving husband, Leo, were bound to be running around sleepwear as is.

As she shuffled and stumbled downstairs, the scent of fresh bacon and eggs crawled up her nose. Giving her a relaxing attitude. Once down the stairs, to her surprise, Paige and her husband, Henry Mitchell, were there at the table. Enjoying breakfast, while catching up on small matters with the others. And for Wyatt and his younger brother Chris, they were at a small table in the sunroom. Flicking their food around like regular boys would.

Suddenly, the two Charmed One's and their husbands spotted her. Their smiles warmed Billie, reminding her that the deeds she committed in the past were forgiven.

"Good morning sunshine! Get enough sleep?" Paige said, who was like a mother at times other than a Whitelighter to her. It took seconds for Billie to respond, but it did come out of her lips in right timing.

"Yes, Momma." Billie said with a chuckle and grin while walking over and taking a seat by Leo and Henry, who were oppisite of their wives. Piper smiled while making Billie's plate for her, only to tease her.

"Well, if I'm your mom, wh sit by your dad and not me? Am I not good enough?" Paige said silly minded while forcing herself not to laugh and the moment.

"Cause I'm a daddy's girl!" Billie said then hugged Henry around his sore neck. All five adults were laughing in amusement. Yet, Billie, kept this moment mentally kept. For its the one moment that made her feel accepted back in. Even if they did forgve her. But did they personally?

"Wow...I became a dad overnight!" The dark and tall man said with enthusiasium.

dbdbdb

Breaskfast was filled with lots of talk, but nothing to big. Except about Paige and Henry moving out of the apartment once they find a nice home. That would be big enough for not only them, but hopfully kids one day. Along with a office for Henry, and alter room for Paige. Yet, after that, a question was directed towards Billie herself.

"Billie?" Paige called out her name with her left hand under her chin and right in her lap. Henry looked towards her with those same caring dark brown eyes.

"Yes, Paige?" She said a bit stiffly. Unaware of what would happen.

"Once we find a new place, Henry and me. Well, we were wondering," She didn't have to finish.

"What shes trying to say is: Would you like to move in with us once we get a new place?" He said, making Paige roll her eyes. Billie's eyes widened. This was so unexpected for her, that she stuttered on her words.

"Ar-are you sure? I--I mean, I'll take up a lot of room there. And you'll b-be a room short if you two wan't kids." The blond asked. Still unaware why they would ask her. Paige grinned and Piper cocked her head to the side like she always did when people questioned.

"Yes Billie. Besides, both Paige and me talked it over. We won't have children till after a few months of living in the house. And it will get quiet there. I'll have to do overtime to pay bills, so I'll be busy." Henry started, but was being rapped up by his loving wife.

"And I'll be in the alter room or running off with Phoebe and Piper. If not that, tending to my charges," She took a deep breath, searching for more words to use," And I would love to come home and hear about your day also. Sure Piper loves having you around. But us two are gonna share. Either wty, you'll be able to strech around in the house. And little Wyatt and Chris won't be barging in on you when your studying or doing your homework. So what do you say?" Leo walked over and put a hand on Billie's shoulder. The young woman looked up and saw his smile. Then turned towards Piper. Who gave a nod saying it was her decision.

"I'd love too!" Billie replied then walked over and hugged the younger couple in gratitude.

dbdbdb

Wyatt and Chris ran over to their Aunt Phoebe, who had walked in an hour after Billie decided to move in with Paige and Henry. She picked them up and swung them in the air. Then Coop walked in with a giant box in his hands. He set it down on the floor and the two boys looked it over, then at him.

"Go ahead and open it you two! We hope you like it!" Coop said with his arms waving in the air and his crazy voice. It encouraged the boys as they opened the box. Revealing a mini plastic toy drum and a matching play guitar. The young boys jumped up and down and hugged their aunt and uncle.

"Phoebe and Coop. You two spoil those two as if they were your own." Piper said with a smile as she leaned back into Leo. At this moment, everyone was smiling in enjoyment as they watched the men help get the toys out of its box. Billie watched the scene, amazed that she would be leaving this. Yet, this would always be her home, well, another home.

Phoebe walked around and gave everyone hugs and kisses on the cheek. Moments later, she was filled in on her younger sister and her husband's plans. More hugs were given out in conragulations this time. After that all calmed down, there was light talk again. Yet, it was ruined once Leo came up with a idea.

"How about we all go out to the park? We can have a picnic and the boys can play with others." He said. It brought delightful smiles that meant yes.

"Well how about Billie go and get the boys ready. Us guys go and get the blankets and all that stuff. While the sisters go and get some food. It'll be a great family outing." Henry said while storming off to the basement with the other guys. The older women went straight to the kitchen, preparing traditional sandwiches for everyone.

"Come on boys. Lets go and get you ready for the day." Billie said as she picked up Chris and held Wyatt's hand, only to be orbed to the nursery. In a few seconds the orbs disapated and she was standing in the center of the room. Wyatt still held by her hand and Chris relaxing on her hip. The young, but experienced witch walked over to the closet and pulled out some clothes for Wyatt. Then she went to a dresser and pulled out a small yellow shirt and red overalls for Chris.

Minutes later Chris was changed and dressed, with his bag already backed. Next was the hard part: Wyatt. She approached him, but he walked backwords.

"Wyatt, lets just get you dressed and we can go to the park, okay?" Billie said and held out her arms, but he still was rebellious.

"I don't know what worse: The terrible twos or rebellious threes and fours." She said as she walked over and picked up Wyatt against his will. He started thrashing his arms and legs. Giving Billie a hassle.

"Help! Somebody help me!" She screamed, but just as Piper made it up the staircase, Wyatt orbed out and was somewhere in the house.

"Demon!?" The eldest yelled as she had one hand on the door seal and the other holding a potion.

"No, worse...Wyatt..." Billie said and rolled her eyes. She walked over to Chris and picked him up. Then walked passed Piper and down the stairs leading from the staircase.

"Now lets go find your older trouble making brother Chris." Billie said to him, even though he couldnt understand.

dbdbdb

After some time of dealing with Wyatt, everyone had finally gotten to their cars and were at the park in no time. Sons about the year of five were being taught how to play football with their fathers. While girls were playing with other stranger girls. While the mothers sat watching at tables or blankets. That, or talking with their children's parent(s).

Billie looked around while helping unload all the stuff. Piper had gotten the giant picnic basket an was off to the two side by side tables. Paige, Phoebe, Henry, and Coop carried umbrellas, sunscreen, and some other stuff, mainly unnessaciary. Leo had taken Wyatt and Chris to the playground and then went to the tables, still keeping a close eye on the boys.

Once everyone was seated, other than the boys, more talk erupted in the atmosphere. Paige and Henry were sitting across from each other and were holding hands on the surface. Whilest, Phoebe and Piper were cuddled with their husbands. She looked into the sky, ignoring the conversation floating around her.

Billie sat in that same position, her head propped up on her right hand and the other on the table. Until Piper caught her attention about lunch. She nodded her blond head and looked towards the woods. Something caught her attention. Light? Fire? What was it?

"Hey guys, don't worry about my plate, I'll be back in just a few minutes." She said as she stood up and leaned forward to the table. Then she ran towards the woods, which wasn't far away. Once she got there, after a stumble or two, she walked silently in. Seeing nothing there, she turned around and saw a chestnut brown eyed man with shining brunette locks. His skin tone was a bit more than sunkissed and his expression solid and statained.

"W-who are you?" Billie questioned while she backed up in instint. He looked at her then closed his eyes, when he reopenedhis eyes they seemed to have a fire burning deep within them. Her breathing speed up a bit, but soon went back to normal pace since he hasn't done anything.

"Who are you?" He said blankly. Her skin went pale as she kept starring at his intent eyes. Then voices broke through the silence. He turned around then back to Billie.

"Keep this a secret. We shall meet again." He told her then ran off into the darkness of the woods. The voices got closer to Billie as she realized they were just the Charmed One's.

dbdbdb

Night had come many hours later. And through those many hours, Billie thought of the man she had met. Who was he? What was he? Which side was he on? Would he have hurt me? Those questions pondered in Billie's already bruised mind. She was now in her night clothes and was on the bed that was loaned to her. Billie let out a sign and closed her eyes for a few minutes.

Suddenly, a breeze made her shiver. And then it got warm, a comforting warmth. She opened her eyes and saw the guy from the woods crouched in her window seal. The young witch pushed herself up as her eyes were sealed on him.

"Wh-what are you doing here? Do you know whos house this is?" She whispered, but was loud enough for him to hear her.

"Yes, yes I do. The eldest Charmed One's and former Elder. But," He signed as he stepped in and held his hand out to her," We would meet later." Billie was hesitate on taking his hand, but as soon as he sensed it, he sat at the foot of her bed.

"Okay...I guess. Who are you anyways?" She started, knowing he wasn't a threat at the moment. So it was best if she got out the questions.

"I...am Felix. Collingsworth Felix. And you are?" He said whilest looking towards a mirror on a desk.

"Billie...Billie Jenkins. How did you get up here? A ladder?," She asked again, but another question came off her tongue," What are you?"

"Hmm...Let me find a good word...I blazed here so to speak." Collingsworth said while he stood up and turned towards her, offering his hand again. This time she wasn't hesitent.

"Demon?!" She yelled, but not enough to wake the others.

"No no. Not a Demon. You could say I'm neutral."

"Keyword: Could say! I'm not stupid. What are you?" Billie was enraged. He let out a long sign and looked down. Thinking.

"I am a Firestarter...," Collingsworth finally let out. Then diverted his eyes," What are you? A witch?" He said, possibly already knowing the answer.

"Sure am," Billie stated bodly and stood up facing him," Why are you here? Haven't you heard I've had enough with Firestarters?"

"Accually, I haven't. I said I was neutral, so I don't go to the Underworld. There is no word above ground. Only about the Charmed Ones and their household." He said then held his and to shake hers. She cautiously accepted, but calmed down after the first three shakes.

"So why did you wan't me to keep out meeting earlier secret? What were you doing?" The witch asked as she let go of his hand. They looked intentally at each other then he spoke. Just to break the awkard moment.

"I was afraid you were human. Turns out I was wrong.," He paused for a moment," I was there because some Bounty Demons were after me. Apparently I'm wanted for my power. I think they are trying to sway me to the side of evil." The tall and dark man finishd. Awaiting more questions to come from her so he could ask her some things.

"I see...So are you asking for help?" Billie asked while starring at him with understanding eyes. Unaware of their doings, they jointed hands.

"No...But please, let me show you what I found, It will amaze you." Collingsworth asked pleadingly. Billie nodded and they disappeared in flames. Just as the last flame infuriated into nothing, Piper walked in. Concerned of the noises. She noticed that Billie was missing.

"Please don't tell me shes going to act like a teenager again." Piper signed and walked out, figuring she would show up later tonight or tomorrow.

dbdbdb

The Firestarter and Witch burst into gentle flames and were now in a wooded area. There was a small pond with tiny fish swimming around the moon's reflection, which had gotten in from the bare spot at the tree tops. Billie starred at the sight as fireflies blinked their dim lights and lit up the place.

"Where are we?" Billie asked while her eyes remained on the scene. Collingsworth looked at her in amusment.

"Like you, I know how to get to different relams. This place can only be found in the woods that we met at. Enchanting, am I right?" He answered while his eyes still stayed on the open minded Billie Jenkins.

"Yes...Yes it is." Billie was breath taken by the sight. It looked like something in a fairy tale.

"Billie, do you trust me?" Collingsworth asked while standing in front of her.

"You haven't harmed me yet, you've shared a lot about yourself to me, and taken me here. So yes, yes I do trust you Collie..." Billie was starting to sound like Paige. Which was unusual since she was mostly like Phoebe in ways, but Piper in others. Collingsworth chuckled at the pet name and held out his arm. The young blond linked hers with his. Then they slowly walked through the moon and firefly lit woods, together.

Moments passed as they walked and laughed at how similar their lives were. Like Billie, Collie had lost a sibiling since he gave into evil. Also his parents died from Demons as well. Even him coming into his powers early. Yet, instead of having help, he learned on his own.

"Your not the type to just let people fall under the trust section are you?" He asked as he saw Billie look at her feet.

"Yeah...Theres just something about you. We got so close so fast...Piper and Leo may be worried about me by now. We should go back." Billie said, then her eyes began to glisten. For she knew it was true, but hated having to leave here.

"As you wish milady." With that, Collie held her and burst into flames. They soon arrived back at the bedroom they first got to know each other in. Collingsworth stepped back and looked at Billie.

"Come back tomorrow, please...I want to see you again...," Billie begged then watched as the Firestarter grabbed her hand and kissed its back. With that, he left in flames,"For my name isn't Billie..."

**A/N- Sorry the title doesn't make sense, but I'm trying to be creative with it. And not just put something original. Well please review, they will be greatfully appreaciated. And have a blessed day! Tell me what you think of Collingsworth mostly please!**


	2. Saving Billie

**A/N- First off, I would like to thank BillieJenkinsRocks for pointing some mistakes out in the first chapter. Along with coming up with something to dramatize the plot more. Thanks so much. In this chapter though, Billie has questions that boil to the surface and is in need of saving. Chapter name is based off the song 'Saving Grave' by Everlast. And if you were wondering, the title of this story was based of the song 'In The Arms Of An Angel' by Sarah McLaughlin.**

**Disclaimor: I do not own Charmed or any of its characters. Only the ones I create! Which is so far Collingsworth Felix.**

**Summary: It's been a year since the Ultimate Battle and Billie Jenkin's has gotten over her sister and parents. Now she is reaccepted back into the Magical Community, even the Charmed Ones. While they enjoy their new lives, Billie still stresses over restlessness. Please read and find out!**

**Saving Billie**

Morning once again awoke Billie. The rays this time had gotten her better since she had forgotten to close the blinds last night. So for her punishment, a early morning had to be. What day was it? Was last night merely a dream? Was yesterday a dream? Questions raced in the young witch's mind as she forced her exhausted body up and out of the bed. She signed as she looked in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, mainly because of the source of heat from the blazing done, and now it was frizzy.

Billie walked to the downstairs bathroom to give Leo and Piper time in the Master bath. But as soon as hit the last step, Piper was standing in a door seal with her arms crossed. She wore a skeptical motherly look, which put a ashamed expression upon the younger witch.

"Where'd you go last night Billie?" She said in a mellow tone the walked over and put her arm around Billie's shoulder, walking her to the bathroom. Grey eyes diverted dark brown ones as they for an answer.

"Demon hunting..." She answered then picked Piper's arm off and entered the bathroom.

"Billie Jenkins! I know you lieing! You can't keep this from me forever!" The older woman said while pounding the walnut door. Piper shook her head and let a sign, extremly frustrated in Billie's trust issues. On the other side of that door, Billie looked in the mirror. She was pale from confusion.

"If I would have stayed another moment with him I would have slept with him. And I don't even know who he truely is. Just his name and that hes a Firestarter." She whispered in slurs. Bags were under her eyes and her skin felt damp feeling. Billie oushed herself off the counter and stripped her clothes and jumped in the shower.

**dbdbdb**

Lunch time rolled around, which meant Phoebe, or Ask Phoebe, was on lunch break. And Billie knew exactly where to find her: at her condo eating some of Coop's homemade cooking. So the blond decided to drop by and ask for advice. Even though it would be kind of rude, and she may drop in on something she doesn't wan't to see. Though, did it anyways.

After the long Rush Hour drive, Billie finally made it too the condo, enjoying all its tastes in style and luxury. The young witch slowly approached the door, and at points, wanted to turn around and go figure this out on her own. Why was this so hard? Its not like shes ever come to Phoebe for advice before.

She knocked on the door, and was soon answered by Coop himself. His warm white smile gave her more confidence. Maybe she should go to Coop the Cupid other than Ask Phoebe instead. After all, hes more aware of what love is, but Phoebe has fallen in love with a Demon before, besides, she a woman after all.

"Good afternoon Billie, come in, please." He said and opened the door more, allowing Billie room to enter. Once in, she smelt the lavendar scent that filled the room. It was soothing to her.

"What brings you here on a beautiful day?" Phoebe said as she came in from the kitchen, still not baffled at the surprise visit. Billie went and took an offered seat and crossed her legs. This was it. She was going to get needed advice.

"My friend needs some advice." She said, covering up her words with others. Though, Phoebe read right through it and saw she was talking about herself. Yet, she decided to be a good friend and play along.

"What kind of advice? Parental? Friendship? Love?" She said, nailing it. Billie's face lit up and the color flushed out.

"Love...," She started," She is in love with someone she shouldn't be with. But hes a charmer," Phoebe held back a smile to the best of her ability," And, well. She's trying to keep it away from her parents so they don't lash out on her. She's in desprate need of help. What can I pass on from you to tell her?" Billie asked and made sure she was listening carefully.

"Well..., Love knows no boundries. She should keep fighting," Phoebe said as Coop came and sat by them," Unless, its for a good reason they can't be together."

"Like what?" Witch to witch asked, bewildered.

"Well, if hes a criminal and influences her into things in careful words. Like Satan does with us by using temptation," She said and saw Billie calm down.," Yet, if hes just got bad parents and doesnt have the best life in the world and her parents wont her to be with someone that has a lot, she should be with him. Parents shouldnt stop love. Especially if its their child's love life with a great guy. Though, she should let them know ASAP." Ask Phoebe finished and saw Billie relieved.

"Thank you, I'll make sure to tell her this so she can sleep at night. I guess I'll get out of y'alles hair so you can eat lunch." She said and got up then started to the door.

"Your welcome here any day Billie. We just want you to know that." Coop said and gave her a smile, along with his wife, as Billie got one finally glance of them. Then walked out, glad she did this.

**dbdbdb**

Her drive back wasn't as long this time, if you take off her having to put gas into her crapy royal blue Ford Mustang that had been beatin all the way to Timbukto and back. Though, it got her to her destinations.

Billie pulled up into the Halliwell residence driveway and parked her car. She was ready to face Piper, again. Though, this time she may have Leo on her side.

"Here we go..." Billie signed and walked up the stairs and through the door. Once through, Piper charged out of her territory, the kitchen, and up too Billie.

"Ready to explain last night little missy?" She said in a more gentle tone than this morning.

"Like I said, demon hunting." She lied and started towards her room. It was a good thing she agreed to move in with Paige and Henry. Then again.

"What demon?" Piper asked, trying to uncover the truth. This got Billie, she hadn't thought of how to cover up this lie. A shrilling noise was heard, along with the phone.

"I'll get the phone, you go check on whatever your cooking in there." Billie said with a silent prayer. She ran after the phone once Piper left her alone at the moment.

The phone was finally silenced with the click of a button. It was Paige's cellphone.

"Hello, Paige.," She greeted, then went quiet while listening carefully.,"Really? Thats great!," Once again she listened.," I'll be over ASAP! Bye, see you soon too!" She hung up and grabbed her keys and ran off. Yelling to Piper she would be out with Paige and Henry.

**dbdbdb**

Billie finally made it to the street. It was an average street for San Fransico, but the houses were a bit bigger since its more recent. Unlike Prescot St. Henry was standing outside with a salesman and buying the house. Which meant Paige was inside waiting for Billie to check it out with her along with room choosing.

She pulled up in the bigger driveway and came to a halt and parked. The young blond witch was quick to get out and rush to Henry. Then she gave him a big congratulations hug then ran inside to find Paige. Who was in the foyer staring at the empty place.

"Big enough?" She asked, which caused Paige to turn around on instinct and stare at her. A smile crept on Paige's face and she lit up like a light bulb.

"I'm not sure yet. First though, I need you to go find you a room before I decide where to put the Alter, office and art room at." She said, giving Billie a look only a 'mother' can give. She jumped around and ran upstairs to look for a room far away from Paige and Henry's for when they had 'those nights'. Luckily, there was a room at the other end of the hall from the master room. It also had a window on the wall so she look out of it when coming out.

The witch walked to the room and turned the knob and opened it. Only to reveal Collingsworth standing there with his hand outstretched to her. His face was covered with a charming white smile. Billie took a step back while her eyes laid on Collie.

"H-how? Why?" She stuttered and put her hands on the wall.

"You said come back. So I did, Billie." He answered while keeping his arm outstretched for her to take.

"I'll go, but we have to discuss some things Collie." Billie hesitated then grasped his hand and the blazed out instantly. Just as they did, Paige walked in. Shocked and baffled at the scene.

**dbdbdb**

They were back in the relam they first escaped to. The thing is, it was still night time here. Which left Billie asking questions and Collie to read her expression and answer.

"Since its a magical relam, its feeds of Earth's beauty. And night is more beautiful than day it seems." She looked at him. Her face blank and his unreadable.

"This is how you did it. You found this place and escaped from Demons capturing you. This is how you stayed neutral. Isn't it?" She asked, having confidence in her statment.

"You nailed it. There was always bounty after me when I first came into my powers. So one day I ran into the woods at the park and was in desprate need of help. Next thing I know, I was blazed into this place. Which sooner became like a home to me. From there on out, I remained neutral. Once older and in charge of my emotions, I started killing Demons that came after me." Collingsworth explained. Billie's face went pale at how he had lived in terror then.

"And your parents?" She asked unaware that it may have hurt him.

"They were killed by the first Demons that came after me.," Emotionally hurt, he sat down on a log they were passing by as they walked alongside the pond. She came and sat by him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.," What was it you wanted to discuss?" He changed the subject and grabbed Billie's cold hands and warmed them.

"I--I don't think I c-can now..." She stumbled while a blush covered her cheeks. Brown and grey eyes starred into one another as they slowly leaned in. Then, Billie came into her senses and jerked back and he released her hands as she stood up.

"Collie...I can't do this. The sisters would be furious. Besides, we barely know each other. So we can't kiss! Not yet..."She explained painfully as she looked into his saddened chocolate eyes.

"I understand...We'll take it slow.," He looked down for a second then back up to her," But we can still be together. No matter what they think." Collie gently said and brought back Phoebe's words into Billie's head. He is neutral after all.

"I'm not sure if they will approve of me being with a Firestarter. After all, my sister did try killing them before. I'm not sure if they will trust you. Even if you weren't raised by Demons for fifthteen years." She explained while wrapping her arms around herself and putting her right index finger to her lips. Collingsworth starred at her in the shared sorrow. This was a love that could, but couldn't be.

"Billie...,"He paused," We can still be together.," She looked up at him with her eyes wide," In private..."

"But...We won't be able to see each other much. Like once a week...Every two weeks? Collie, it'll be too hard." She said hoplessly. He came over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"But we'll still be together. No matter what...And we'll still go slow. Besides, when your in trouble I'll come and help out." He reassured, but left one thing out.," When the Charmed Ones aren't around."

"I...love you, Collingsworth...But I must get back..." He nodded and blazed them out. Moments later they were in Billie's new room. Then he left without a word. She turned to the door and saw Paige come back in with a foul expression.

"Who was that Billie Jenkins?" She said and squinted her eyes. Billie lowered her head and signed in defeat.

"A neutral Firestarter..." She said in a low tone. Ashamed of ever meeting him.

"A Firestarter?! Billie! He could be evil!" She yelled as Henry came in. He was looking in from the hallway and the sunset cast a glow on his skin. No wonder Paige married him other than he treated her right.

"No! He has ran from the Demons ever since he came into his powers long ago! He escaped from them! They killed his parents! Paige!" Billie argued in a deffensive tone.

"That doesn't change the fact that he could be evil!" She stated and Henry backed off.

"The Demons killed his parents Paige! Why would he become evil if they did that!" The Whitelighter Witch and Witch kept arguing. Rage was the only emotion in the room. The hairs on the bakc of their necks prickled as did their arms.

"How long as this been going on? Whats his name?" Paige said while calming down, but still kept the starring contest going.

"His name is Collingsworth and its been going on since I met him in the woods at the park. But technically last night!" She snapped like a teenage daughter would to her mother.

"You slept with him?! Billie Jenkins!!" Paige yelled bewildered and furious.

"No!! We went to the magical relam he escaped to when he was young. The one that kept him from being killed or used for evil!" The young witch stated. Then gave into Paige's glare and diverted her eyes, which were wailing up. Paige let go of her hateful expression and walked over and embraced her into a hug. Sure it wasn't right, but love is love, let it be.

"We'll carry this on tomorrow when we start packing up the furniture at the apartment and your room. Go back to the Manor and get some sleep." She said as her mortal husband came back.

"Your going t-to tell the others aren't y-you?" Billie slurred with sniffles and let go, but was still surprised she was still letting her live here.

"Not yet. Maybe later. Just not yet." Paige signed and they walked over to Henry and back to their cars. Billie got in hers and made the way back to the Halliwell Manor. Maybe Piper wouldn't mess with her if she was in this state.

**dbdbdb**

She got passed Piper and Leo with tears in her eyes and was now in her room. Why was she crying? She pretty much got her way. So why cry? Piper walked in moments later with a dinner tray in her hands and sat it on a night stand in the room. Then walked over to Billie, who was on her bed and her face in the pillow.

"Shss...Billie you wanna talk about it?" Piper said as she forcfully picked Billie up and cradled her in her arms like a child.

"N-no...th-thanks...N-not to-today." She slurred and cryed into Piper's shoulders for a few moments. After a bit, she had fallen asleep. Which left Piper to make sure she was comfortable. So she picked her up and got her under the covers and turned her lamp off and left the room with the untouched dinner.

An hour passed as Billie laid there, asleep. But it didn't last long as she felt an arm wrap around her waste. She instantly woke up and turned around, her eyes still puffy from crying.

"C-Collie...W-what are y-you doing here?" She asked confused.

"Comforting...Go back to sleep..." He said with his arms still around her. She turned back to the position she was previously in and fell asleep in. As she drifted off, she heard the faint words of 'I love you too...'

**A/N- Whatdaya think!? I would also like to thank billie1988 for support. Please review and I shall try and get the next chapter up soon! Also, please point out any spelling or grammer issues. And on my profile there is an important message for you all at the bottom. Please state how you feel about it. Have a blessed day!**


	3. And Then We Kiss

**A/N- Hello readers! Once again I would like to thank all of you that reviewed for your support. Yet, heres the bad news. I'm going to be back in school, sadly. And this year I'm going to work extra hard on my grades. So updates will slow down. And when I'm not working on school stuff, at Church, or dealing with my dysfunctional family, I will be typing away for this. Also, forget that idea I had, I know what I'm going to do. I wrote down chapter descriptions. As for my spelling, I haven't reinstalled Word so I'm using Rich Text Document and I don't always go back and edit since I'm lazy. Title was based of the song 'And Then We Kiss' by Brittany Spears(Don't ask).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of its characters. Only the ones I create! Which is so far Collingsworth Felix.**

**Summary: It's been a year since the Ultimate Battle and Billie Jenkin's has gotten over her sister and parents. Now she is re-accepted back into the Magical Community, even the Charmed Ones. While they enjoy their new lives, Billie still stresses over restlessness. Please read and find out!**

**And Then We Kiss**

_Billie shot up and looked around for Collingsworth. He wasn't there. The young blond struggled off the bed, trying to shake off the sleep. As she walked towards the closet, she stumbled a few times, but she managed. She grabbed her outfit of the day, which was gym clothes, and went to the shower, preparing for the long day._

_Once her morning ritual was complete she heard Piper call for her downstairs for breakfast. A very big, healthy breakfast. She jogged down the stairs and to the dinning room. Where Leo sat between the boys, while Piper put food on everyones plates. It was hard for her to imagine that she would be leaving this to stay at a house that was much bigger and that Paige would be dealing with charges all the time and possibly even kids one day. While Henry had to wake up, get ready, eat breakfast and leave and come home late. So she may be alone a lot._

_"Thank you Piper. For everything." She said without hesitation while sitting down. Piper looked up at her and smiled._

_"Your welcome. Now eat, this could be your last daily meal here. Depending on how much you and the couple get down today." The older witch and Charmed one retorted while sitting down herself._

_"Then its going to be a very long day isn't it?" She asked, sarcastically. Then she started eating her morning meal. Piper shook her head and ate herself. All the while, Leo tried breaking up a food fight between the boys, which didn't get far._

**dbdbdb**

Two weeks passed after that day. Now Paige, Henry and Billie were settled in their new home, mostly. The alter room was still in need of more herbs, veils and a cauldron. Other than all that, Billie still embraced her witch heritage, as did Paige, but with the exception of being half Whitelighter. Though, when Billie did fights on her own, Collie was there to help. He was like a Secret Angel Agent. Undercover and mysterious, but always helpful in ways.

Their romance life wasn't much though. They still wanted to take it slow like normal couples would. Yet, since they barely get to see each other, it was extremely slow. But, today seemed like a different day for Billie. Something big was going to happen. Something really big.

Billie's sub conscious lost its way as she came crashing back down to Earth. She saw herself in the mirror, still same old same old. Always lost in a haze. Just to be brought back once she stumbles unto something, good or bad. Like Piper, she felt as if when something good happens, something sinister always will. Thats how life worked. Didn't it? Or could true happiness be found and just scratched or dented, but never broken. Love is a mystery, even to the experts on it.

"Billie?" A voice called out to her. It was surprisingly not Paige, but Henry himself.

"Yeah?" She asked, now looking towards him, but stayed seated. A small smile crept on her face.

"Paige wants you." He answered and waited for her to approach the door and leave. They walked down the stairs together, like a father would his daughter and made their way to the kitchen where Paige was. She was dressed in a black apron with hot chili peppers on it.

"Yeah Paige?" Billie asked cautiously. Paige knew how to persuade people into things they didn't want to be in. Especially when she is mad at them.

"I need you to go to the grocery store and get some eggs, milk and sugar please. We're eating at Piper and Leo's tonight and I want to take some of the work load off of her since she has three kids." She demanded, still not taking her eyes off a pot full of...,stuff.

"Three?" Henry and her asked in union.

"Leo..." She retorted and got back to stirring.

"Ahh...Leo...Got it!" Billie said while leaving the riot laughing Henry Mitchell and busy Paige. She left the building and to her car. As she lowered her head and sat in the seat, and fire blazed beside her.

"Collie!?" She yelled in bewilderment.

"I knew I would surprise you! So lets get going." He stated and fastened his seat belt. She looked at him with complete frustration, but soon her expression lightened up.

"H-how did you know I was leaving?! I know your my significant other and all, but I feel like I'm being stalked now!" Billie snapped while backing out with the Firestarter going into hysterics at her reactions.

"I'm not stalking you. I just listened in through my sensing and over heard. So I decided it would be a great time for us to spend some time together. Even if its going to be short lived." The young gentleman stated with confidence while watching the trees and houses go bye. Along with children and animals. Billie decided to not argue back, after all he was right. The young witch watched him out of the corner of her eye.

"Not every day you get to do this is it?" She asked, but was still ashamed.

"Naw...Remember, I grew up in the Beauty Magical Realm, pretty much. What were the chances that I could possibly raise enough money to bye a car and learn, while not getting caught. Then going and getting my license?," He grumbled, but brightened up," I'm pretty much an illegal immigrant. sure I have a birth certificate and all, but without a license..."

"I get it! I feel guilty now. Shhss mister." She said in a giddy tone. Which caused Collingsworth to smile. Finally, after minutes of driving and avoiding traffic, they made it to the local store. Billie parked the car and got out after unfastening her seat belt; Collie doing the same. Firestarter and Witch walked in with smiles. Some people noticed Billie and asked questions like, 'Billie, when did you get a BF?'. They avoided the comments and proceeded down the aisles. Picking up needed supplies, even though they weren't all on Paige's list. Collie pushed the buggy while Billie just picked up the necessaries.

After a bit of shopping, they went to the cash register and put them on the slot one by one. Two minutes later, Billie paid for it and her and the Firestarter picked up the few bags and went to the car.

**dbdbdb**

The ride back was longer now, as Billie went below the speed limit to spend time with her significant other. But now, they were in the drive way of the Mitchell house hold. They sat in the turned off car for a few minutes in silence.

"Collie...I think you should come have dinner at Piper and Leo's with us tonight..." Billie said while facing the window, her hand in his.

"Are you sure?" He worried. This was going to be a big step, and confession for them. After all, the Charmed One's weren't real big on Firestarters after the Christy insedent.

"As sure I ever will be..." She whispered carefully. It was something to think about. Yet, it was already answered in the first place. Silence fell over the two once again, but Collie did something to change that. His hand found its way to Billie's chin and pulled her head up. Their faces approached one another and their elegant lips connected to one another. Their tongues played their own dance as Billie put her hand on his cheek and traced his facial structure. After moments that seemed like they lasted forever, air was needed. Witch and Firestarter parted, with small blushes.

"Uhh...wow...I guess." Billie and Collie said in union.

"We best get the groceries in the house before Paige kills us..." Collie pointed out and stepped out of the car and to it's trunk. Billie followed suit after popping the trunk open. They grabbed the bags, closed and locked the car up, and went up the steps. The two braced themselves for the worst. Once they walked into the house and into the kitchen, they were bound to be yelled at by Paige.

"I want you to know I'll always love you no matter what Paige and Henry say. OKay?" The blond said to the taller male.

"And I'll always love you. Now lets figure out our judgment." They gulped as Billie twisted the door knob and opened it. This was it. The action they were taking would prove everything. Time to embrace what was coming. Collie followed closely behind Billie as she walked into the kitchen and sat the stuff on the empty part of the counter. Then, Paige and Henry's heads looked towards them. Surprised about the new face, Paige's eye glew in fury.

"Billie Jenkins...Care to elaborate?" She snapped while having her arm wrapped around Henry.

"Well...Umm...--" The younger witch was cut off.

"Felix...Collingsworth Felix. I'm Billie's boyfriend. Nice to meet you. Billie here has told me much about you." He shocked everyone, even himself. Suddenly he stuck out his hand and shook Henry's, which had taken it to be polite. Then he gave a friendly kiss on the back of Paige's hand. Next thing they knew, his arm was around Billie's shoulders as she brought her hand up to meet his the was extended around her.

"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I--We were kinda scared to talk about it the past couple of weeks." Paige's eyes lit up in understandment of who he was.

"So your the Firestarter I caught back then!? No wonder Billie has been taking longer on the trips of Demon hunting!" Duh hit Paige hard as she remember those nights ago where they had found this house and she caught Billie watching a blaze go away, which lead her to learn very little about Collie.

"Yes mam. If, you don't mind me calling you that, that is." Collie answered while keeping calm from the tension in the room.

"Please, Paige. It makes me feel older when people call me 'mam'," Paige said while recalling the last time some one did that at Magic School," Henry, why don't you go show Collingsworth around the house or watch some T.V. with him." She ordered with a fake smile. Her husband agreed and showed the guest to the living room. Which left Billie with Paige in the kitchen, which happened to have knives laying everywhere at the moment.

"Billie! Explain! Now!" She snapped, which caused her charge to jerk backwards. Her heavy breathing filled the room as the tension got even worse.

"Paige! Gosh! He hasn't done anything to harm me! Collie's actually protected and fought beside me when I'm Demon fighting without your or the others. He's a gentleman!" Billie protested. She knew this was going to be bad though. Hopefully, it wouldn't get worse. Paige got back to cooking, but still went on.

"Billie, hes a Firestarter for crying out loud! The same being that your sister was! I know we've talked about this briefly then, but your still with him!? And you trust him! He could be using you and I don't wont you getting hurt again." Paige barked while finishing her dish for the family dinner at the Halliwell Manor.

"He's not using me Paige! Why don't you get to know him before you judge him!" Billie stated in self defense but was cut off from cheering in the other room. The two listened in to the other room and heard radio talk dudes yapping to football.

"We'll talk about this later tonight or tomorrow afternoon. Right now we all need to go to Piper and Leo's with a smile on our faces.," Paige said with a finger pointed at the blond then picked up the dish." And whatever you do: Do not mention Collingsworth being a Firestarter. Got it?"

"Didn't plan on it mom..." Billie said with sarcasm and followed out of the kitchen.

**dbdbdb**

Like usual, Halliwell Manor was nice and tighty, even with Wyatt and Chris messing things up in the sun room. Henry went into the living room and greeted Coop and Leo, who were watching the football game Collie and him got into earlier. Collingsworth followed him to get to know the other guys, while Paige and Billie went into the kitchen to be greeted by Phoebe and Piper.

"There you two are! We were getting worried!" Phoebe said while marching over to the two and hugging them. Piper on the other hand, kept to her hobby, cooking.

"Billie wouldn't miss out on this. Paige's cooking probably isn't like mine." The eldest chuckled up and managed to get a smirk from Billie.

"Well...Billie brought her boyfriend so we may need more...Won't we Billie?" Paige asked through gritted teeth.

"Boyfriend!?" Phoebe and Piper screamed in union.

"Yeah, his names Collingsworth. And don't worry! He knows I'm a witch. He took it well and knows I do what I do..." Billie stated, but made sure she left no hint of him being a Firestarter. Next thing everyone knew, Phoebe was hugging Billie then running into the living room to meet Collingsworth.

"Phoebe!" Billie screamed and ran after her. Leaving Piper and Paige to catch up some. In the living room the guys were cheering and keeping the room tense with anxiety. Phoebe walked circles around Collie, looking him up and down. Beads of sweat formed on the Firestarter's forehead and Billie covered her head in embarrassment.

"Hmm...He'll do! Welcome to Halliwell Manor, Collie! I'm Phoebe!" The middle youngest said in a giddy manner while sticking her hand out. Coop shook his head with a smile on his face. His wife was too social for her own good. Leo and Henry sighed and rolled their eyes at the scene.

"Phoebe...please..." Billie pleaded while sitting down on the coach, followed by Collie.

"Uhg. Party pooper...!" Phoebe stated in her 'funny voice' then proceeded to the kitchen to find her sisters.

"So how long have you two been together?" Leo asked, still facing the T.V. Collingsworth held Billie's hand as Coop sensed they were very much in love.

"Two weeks so far." They answered together. Henry chuckled at how clueless he had been, but listened anyways. Yet, the next thing they knew, they were being called to the dinning room for dinner. They all did as ordered and made there way. Yet, not after Billie went and got the boys with Leo. Moments later, they were all seated at the crowded table and putting food on their plates.

**dbdbdb**

Dinner had just been eaten as everyone was digesting their meal while pleasantly talking about things going on. Though, it was interrupted when a Warlock blinked in and throw an athemae at Wyatt and Chris. Yet, Paige used her orbing telekinesis and sent it back to the Warlock, then Wyatt orbed him and Chris upstairs. The Warlock blinked and appeared behind Coop, who instantly moved and allowed Piper to use her explosive power on him. She did so, but it only harmed him. The intruder took another athemae and stabbed Leo in the side. Screams were heard as Piper kept using her dangerous power on the Warlock.

The Warlock kept going as Piper's power didn't work. Billie opened a drawer in a near by small coffee table and pulled out a potion. She lunged it at the Warlock once Phoebe moved out of the way. It barely did any harm like Pipers. Collie looked around and knew he had to do it. Even if it was against the wishes of his significant other. He concentrated on the Warlock as he was a bit stunned by the potion. In seconds, the enemy was raptured in flames and was finally slain. Everyone looked at him in shock, except Billie.

"Y-your a Firestarter!?" Everyone screamed except Paige, Henry and Billie. Collie starred at them, ashamed of everything. Yet, on the inside, he was glad that they got to know the truth.

"Billie Jenkins!" Piper yelled, her eyes burning in rage. Wives huddled to their husbands as Paige has already healed Leo. Whilst, Collie and Billie wrapped their arms around one another. They were ready to fully take on everyone that would know this secret.

"Please, do not be mad at Billie. It is me, she did nothing wrong...I--" Collie started, but was cut off.

"It is both your fault's!" The sisters said while the men just laid back. After all, Leo had gone through forbidden love, Coop is a Cupid, and Henry didn't really care.

"I love Billie! I wouldn't hurt her! All I've done other than being a good boyfriend was protect her! It didn't matter her position to me! It didn't matter that she was a Charge of a Charmed One! I didn't care! I didn't care about the consequences! Only that I love Billie! I'm in love with her! The very fiber of her being. You can trust that I wouldn't harm her in any way!" Collingsworth protested.

"And I'm in love with Collie..." Billie quietly said as she diverted her eyes from the sisters and towards Coop, looking for an answer or at least some help.

"Collingsworth, we have only trusted two Firestarter's since we figured out that we are Witches! And the last one was evil! While the first one was a young boy who bound his powers until he could use them!" Phoebe stated while picking up on Billie's pain from the fact the Christy was evil. Even though it wasn't her fault she was raised by demons since she was five.

"But I'm not evil! I was neutral, but I picked good instead! Demons killed my parents and I knew I wouldn't won't to be evil since thats what they did to me! I stayed in a Magical Realm that was formed from Beauty! I never thought of being evil! That never crossed my mind!" This was the new side Billie saw as Collie argues about his past. Everyone was breathing heavily at the subject.

"One chance...You harm anyone and you'll have to answer to me. Got it?" Piper said in her motherly tone. The fierce moment lasted seconds, but seemed as if it lasted for moments.

"Let's go Collie. I'll see you later guys. See you both when you get home Paige and Henry..." Billie said while breaking the stare down. She put her hand on Collie's back and forced him to walk with her out the door. As they got to the front door, Collie wrapped his arms around Billie and they blazed out. Moments later, they were in Billie's room. She let go of him and fell unto her backside and started crying. The young blond witch brought her knees to her chest and cried into herself. Then the taller darker man sat own by her and cradled her n his arms. A 'manly' tear or two escaped from his eyes as he closed them and comforted Billie.

Time flew bye as they sat by each other, their eyes puffy from tears of pain. Everything was now seen clearly. Their only option to stay together was to fight for love and acception. Sooner than expected, Billie's breathing slowed, causing Collie to think she was asleep. He picked her up bridal style, and brought her to her bed.

As soon as he started to put her down and come back upright, he found himself held down. Billie placed kisses on his neck, moans escaping from her throat occasionally. He found her lips and return the passionate kisses. The blond brought her hands to his shirt buttons and speedily opened them. Whilst, he did untied the ribbon from her back as she crawled unto him.

The room started getting hot. Breathing was rapid. As Collie just got untieing Billie's blouse, her cell phone went off. She sighed and reached across the bed to the night stand that she left her phone. Then she looked at the caller I.D. It showed Paige's number.

"Hello?" Billie slurred as she answered the phone.

"Billie, me and Henry should be home in about five minutes. Collie best not be there either. We have to talk about some things." Paige calmly stated.

"OKay, I'll see you in a few. Bye!," The younger witch gave in and heard the 'Goodbye' on the other side. "Collie...You have to go...I'm sorry about just now. It--"

"I'm not sorry...I'll be back soon. Good bye for now, my love..." Collingsworth gave her one last tender kiss and blazed out. Billie stood up and retied her shirt and fixed her hair. Then jogged down stairs to await Paige and Henry's arrival.

**A/N- So how do you like the cliffy?! I know this chapter was a bit more intemiate, but I figured I get Collie and Billie's relationship somewhere other than this dang puppy love between a stubborn witch and gentleman. It's kinda like Piper and Leo, just altered. And don't get me wrong, I LOVE PiperxLeo romance! I just don't think we need another tango like that, every romance deserves its own story. Well, please review! And remember, I'm back in school! Have a blessed day!**


	4. Blond Magic Woman

**A/N- Never saw that ending coming did you?! I know you all hate Collie because you think theres something up with him. But hopefully this chapter will give you an offical liking or disliking on Collingsworth. I may even through in a middle name for him as well. Please point out my mistakes for me. I still haven't taken the time to install Word at the time. Title was based of the song 'Black Magic Woman' by Santana.**

**Disclaimor: I do not own Charmed or any of its characters. Only the ones I create! Which is so far Collingsworth Felix.**

**Summary: It's been a year since the Ultimate Battle and Billie Jenkin's has gotten over her sister and parents. Now she is reaccepted back into the Magical Community, even the Charmed Ones. While they enjoy their new lives, Billie still stresses over restlessness. Please read and find out!**

**Blond Magic Woman**

_"Wilhelmina! I expected better from you!" Paige screeched, pointing out Billie's real name other than her nickname. The younger witch cringed in fear as her Whitelighter stood high above her and Henry stood in the door way with his arms crossed. His learning of magic was paying off, for he knew that Firestarter's were more than likely to become evil than good. The tension in the room rose as it grew silent and a stare down started between the women._

_"Your one to talk Paige! What about all those ex boyfriends?!" She fought back with ffire growing in her eyes._

_"Name one time I dated a magical being other than Richard!?" The eldest woman snapped. Billie bit her lower lip as she thought for a few seconds._

_"Well...Could you count Kyle as a magical hunter?! Paige! It doesn't matter if I'm dating a Firestarter! My grandmother was one! Infact, she was a mantriarch witch! I know you dispiese Firestarter's because of Christy! But Collie is different! You said you would give him a chance! Stick to your word!" Billie yelled with her arms flailing. Paige put her hands on her hips as Henry walked up and put his arm around his wife. The Whitelighter Witch squinted her eyes then walked out, forcing Henry with her. _

**dbdbdb**

That night Billie laid in her bed, thinking. She couldn't live like this. She had to be with Collie. Nothing could stand between her love life, even though they had a chance. It was time. Time to give into her instincts. Even if it meant giving up her current new life.

The young witch stood up unsteadily. She walked towards her closet and pulled out a outfit. Then she walked over to her drawer and grabbed some garments. Billie stuffed them in a duffle bag then went into her private bathroom and put her hygenical products in.

Moments later, she opened her window and grabbed hold of the drain pipe. The blond slide down it fairly fast. As she hit the ground, she projected her window closed and walked off to her car. She pushed herself in and cranked it. Before she knew it, she was skidding out of the drive way. Which awoke the married couple inside. Though, they thought it was just some teenager going off to a party. Boy, did they have half of that right.

**dbdbdb**

Billie speed all the way to the park, luckly not getting caught by the cops. She parked her car and left her bag inside. As she got out she walked towards the woods, which was about eight feet away.

The woods were extremly dark, of course. She pondered around, terrorfied of what could jump out. As she wondered around in the pitch black darkness, the Beauty Magical Relam opened up and she walked in. Once in, she saw Collingsworth sitting on a stump beside the pond that was lit up by the fireflies and the moon. His face was covered in worry and depression.

Billie slowly walked towards him, preparing herself for nothing. As she was in arms length of him, she chose to sit by him. Her arm found its way around his shoulder. Collie didn't even look up, he knew it was his lover. They knew what the Charmed One's promised was only a lie.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered in a low tone.

"For what?" Billie asked with confusion clearly showing. Collie finally looked up. His tears overwhelmed Billie even more. As did hers for him.

"For bringing you into this...for...coming into your life and making it all the more difficult." He choked up. The lovers embraced while Billie laid her head onhis broad shoulder.

"No...I'm glad you came...Your the love I've been looking for...Collie...Please...Lets forget them...and make a life of our own. We'll come back once they learn to except." The witch whispered into him, but he knew what she said. It was like reading her mind. The Firestarter wiped his tears and brought the Witch's head up with a finger on the chin. They kissed. A long, passionate kiss.

The Witch pushed the Firestarter unto the ground and shared deeper kisses with him. Collie pushed her under him as they started to remove each other's clothes.

**A/N- I know! Extremely short! But I had hit writer's block and finally got bored enough that my Muse felt pity for me and helped me. Even though it was very little. I can see this story out all the way through. Even to sequals! I don't know how this happened though. Well, please reveiw and I'm sorry I didn't post earlier.**


End file.
